Inuyasha's breaking point
by Grimreapersgolour1
Summary: Inuyasha can't take it anymore, Kagome seems to hates him, his love life seems to vanish along with him. Will he live or will he die? M for suicide and a lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**This story I wrote when I was bored and in a very dark mood. So yea. There is attempts of suicide(may actully die, if suggested) and at be a, I mean A, lemon. Please reveiw me with suggestions.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGIONAL INUYASHA CHARACTERS!**

* * *

***KAG'S P.O.V***

I walked up to Inuyasha with a scowl on my face. 'Why? Why does she hate me?' "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! **SIT!**" By the time I finished chanting 'sit' he was about half-way till hell. He tried to gasp out a few faint words but I couldn't hear a thing. "HOW COULD I SAY THAT I LOVE YOU? LOOK AT YOU? YOU ARE A STUPID, INSINSITVE, JERK! ALL YOU DO ALL DAY IS STARE AT ME! WHY CANT YOU GO BACK TO THAT TREE AND PEIRCE YOURSELF BACK ONTO IT?" Before I could stop myself, the last words I wanted to say came out.

"YOU ARE A WORTHLESS HALFBREED! NO ONE EVER NEEDS YOU! WHY DONT YOU LEAVE FOR YOUR CLAY POT AGAIN? MAYBE SHE COULD HELP YOU CONTAIN YOUR MANNERS! SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" By the time I finished I walked up to the hole in the ground, I couldn't even see the color of his hair. Next thing I knew I saw Inuyasha jump out of the hole with 'something in his eye', obviously tears. His hair wasn't even silver, it was a brownish red.

"Is that what you really think of me Kagome?" Before I could even think my reply came out quickly.

"DONT EVEN CALL ME BY MY NAME HALF-BREED!" I knew I took it to far when he walked away with a trail of tears running down his cheeks.

"Then I am sorry for loving you." I fell to my knees from my sudden outburst, I didn't even get to think about what I was going to say. I felt guilty and horrible.

"Did he really love me?" I gasped out as I saw him go.

***INU'S P.O.V***

Once I was out of her veiw, I sprinted away. The tears just wouldn't stop flooding down my cheeks. I was almost positive she could follow the river of tears to me. I finally stopped at the tree that I used to be pinned to and pulled out two small knifes, I heard a branch snap and quickly jumped away onto a branch behind the tree. "I swear, I heard him say he loved me... Was he lieing? Of course he was, he has Kikyo. He will always love her.. But then why did he say that if he loved her? I mean I do love him... What am I saying? I hate him!" I could hear her walk past the tree towards Keade's village. Then I pulled out the knifes again.

"This should work... If they don't find me then I will be perfectly happy. Lemme write a note... Kagome says that is what they do, so why not." I used one of them and scratched a note into the bottom of the tree and jumped back up. It is a perfect note.

If they find it, they will know it was the real way I felt. I smiled a peaceful grin and began to cut my wrists. Since I didn't have this 'gun' thing most people used I cut my wrists deeply, cutting a couple of my major veins. I thought about Kagome and how I loved her. Am I really sorry? Of course not. She is my life source, now I have no reason to live. My grin vanished as I continued to think. I stabbed my wrists again and felt my warm blood pour out onto my red harori, it blended in perfectly. I snapped out of my thoughts as the world around me began to turn black. Perfect. I grinned as the blackness took over.

***KAG'S P.O.V***

The group and I decided to search for Inuyasha after about twenty minutes. To be honest, I was worried for him. What if he commits suicide? I won't be able to live on with out him. We decided to start at the sacred tree, it is his favorite place to sulk after all. I smiled at the thought of him sulking down on the bottom of the tree. We finally reached the tree with Sango up in front. We searched around the body then I heard Moroku gasp and try not to cry. If it was making him that sad, then I would probaly be crying by just seeing it. Then I heard Sango scream. "OOOOOHHMEEEGAAWD! KAGOME! MOROKU! COME QUICK!" I saw Miroku walk away from the tree towards Sango's direction crying. I saw a note and read it.

_"Kagome, I am sorry that you loved a worthless half-breed like me and I am sorry that I loved you. If one of you find me, just let me die. I am just useless, insensitive, stupid, and a jerk. Just leave me to die... Maybe I could be reincarnated in your time with you guys. Maybe we could get married in your time too if I do live, Kagome." __-Inuyasha_

I gasped as I found out that he really did love me, it was a dream come true. Only it came with him wanting to die, not wanting to sleep with me. He wanted to marry me though. I began to cry and ran over to Sango and Miroku, who were riding on Kilala trying to get something. As they got the something and came down, I noticed it was Inuyasha, he was drenched in his own blood. I began to cry even harder and run towards the village, Kilala and the others followed me.

As I finally entered the hut Keade freaked out and asked what happened. I couldn't say anything, I felt to preoccupied on trying to get him to live. We set him down on a healing mat. He just lay there not moving, and if he was breathing, it wasn't noticeable.

* * *

**Will he live? Or will he die? It is up to you! Please reveiw me suggestions. Flames are welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please reveiw, since no one did on chap 1 I will need more suggestions for the third and this one will be them taking care of poor Inu while he is fighting for his life in his own conscience.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the origional Inuyasha characters.**

* * *

I looked at Inuyasha as I saw his wounds slowly close, we couldn't bandage them with out risking death but I already thought it would be to lag even if we didn't but I will never really know. I didn't know if it happens even if the human side of him is dead so that the demon side of him could live or if he was fully alive. I wanted to bandage him anyway, I twisted my fingers into his robe that swayed inside of my arms. I sighed inwardly as I saw his bangs fall from his eyes to expose his sleeping face. I wanted to see those golden orbs I have fallen in love with once again. "Will I ever?"

***INUYASHA'S COMSIENCE***

I looked behind me and saw a girl I recognized with long raven locks and brown eyes looking at me with a warm smile. I smiled back at her and wispered her name. "Inuyasha! I am so happy to see you!" Suddenly her smiled turned into an angry frown as she looked at me. "But too soon. What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be helping someone special to you? Because by the way she is taking care of you, she wants you alive and is sorry for what she did but doesn't know how to apologize."

"Kikyo? What are you talking about? She hates me-" I was going to complain about her hating me but Kikyo cut me off.

"So that would explain her crying on you repeating 'I am sorry'? Look at her she is a mess!" I looked beside me and saw what she meant.

Kagome lay on my torn robe crying all her hopes of me alive into the one thing that she knew I would always love. I winced as I noticed she was coming my hair wisper those three words over and over. Suddenly she burst into tears once more and cried out to me.

_"Inuyasha! Please wake up! Please! I am sorry! So sorry! _

_I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!_

_Pleeeeease!_

_Just please! Please! Please come back to me! I can't!-"_

I quickly turned my gaze away from the sad sight that was before me and wiped my unfallen tears away. "She wants me?" Kikyo pulled her sight away from me and smiled once again.

"You have more visitors." Before I could question what she meant my breath was cut short by the sudden jolt of a hug.

"INU! Oh I am so happy to see you! I wish I could see you again... Only alive you know..." Immediately my eyes widened in shock and I fell back. "Maybe you can help the one you love live... Just don't touch your full body or else you will waken in the depths of

"What?" I knew I should have never saw my mom again but I just did. Her long black hair came down to the bottom of her waist and her favorite kimono was wrapped around her body perfectly. "Mom... Where is dad?" She laughed and ran into the fog and it almost seemed to want me to walk inside too.

"Let me get him first. If I don't then you will pass on. You don't want that do you?" I looked down. Deep inside of me I didn't but I didn't have the guts to tell the rest of then. I pulled myself up and looked at Kikyo. Her smile was blessed among her cheeks and thought of the dream I had with the flower prince. It looks just like it.

"Inuyasha... I have been waiting for you. Come with me." She gave out her hand with the best smile ever. "Will you pass on with me please." I walked up to her and hesitantly put my hand on her wrist. "Please listen to me. You don't want Kagome. She only tore us apart." Suddenly Kagome appeared right next to us.

"Choose which one you want to stay with." They both said at the same time. And I covered my ears and fell to the floor wondering which one to choose.

* * *

**Yep. There you go. Please review to tell me which one to choose. Thanks!**


End file.
